


𝙩𝙞𝙢𝙚 𝙤𝙛 𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙛𝙤𝙧𝙩 - 𝙨𝙚𝙦𝙪𝙚𝙡

by cigarettesandsmoke



Series: 𝙤𝙧𝙞𝙜𝙞𝙣𝙖𝙡𝙨 + 𝙨𝙚𝙦𝙪𝙚𝙡𝙨 [2]
Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Lizzington - Freeform, Sequel, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandsmoke/pseuds/cigarettesandsmoke
Summary: 𝘕𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘩𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳’𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥, 𝘙𝘢𝘺𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘥. 𝘓𝘪𝘻 𝘥𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘵’𝘴 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘬𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘰𝘯 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘶𝘴𝘣𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘶𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘤 𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘦𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘶𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington, Raymond Reddington/Elizabeth Keen
Series: 𝙤𝙧𝙞𝙜𝙞𝙣𝙖𝙡𝙨 + 𝙨𝙚𝙦𝙪𝙚𝙡𝙨 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825702
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	𝙩𝙞𝙢𝙚 𝙤𝙛 𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙛𝙤𝙧𝙩 - 𝙨𝙚𝙦𝙪𝙚𝙡

**Author's Note:**

> 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘳: 𝘐 𝘥𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘥𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘧𝘪𝘵. 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘯 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘱𝘶𝘳𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘴.

Previously…

“Lizzie… will you tell me what Tom has done sometime?”

“Sometime.”

~

It was a warm summers day in which Raymond and Liz were sat together on a white decking chair in the backyard of their home. A book in Raymond’s right hand and his arm wrapped around Liz’s waist as she sat on his knee. They had been married for nine months and they had to admit, it was pretty great. They’d still receive the odd weird look of someone but they couldn’t care about it one bit. After all, they were happy and with everything that one another had been through, they were perfectly happy to call themselves a normal couple.

“I’m just gonna go to toilet, sweetheart.” Raymond told her and he kissed her head before she allowed him to go.

Once he was finished in the bathroom, he went to wash his hands and noticed that there was a box sticking out of the trash can. He washed his hands before peaking inside. There was a purple box which stated ‘Pregnancy Test’ but there was no test to be found. He took the box and peaked outside of he patio doors.

“Lizzie.” He said, gaining her attention.

“Yeah, is everything okay?” She asked, noticing his troubled expression.

“Can I talk with you about something?” He asked and she nodded, coming inside and closing the door.

As soon as she saw the purple box on the countertop she sighed aloud, hating herself for not disposing of it herself. He looked at her for a moment, unable to read her expression.

“When were you going to tell me?” He asked, wondering why she would hide it from him.

“Ray, I-I didn’t know how to.” She said.

“Lizzie, I’m confused. I see the box, but there’s no… doofa.” He said and she giggled.

“Doofa?” She questioned.

“Well I don’t know what the stick is called.” He chuckled, coming closer to her.

“I mean, ‘stick’ is a good start.” She stated.

“Stick, doofa… what’s the difference?...” He joked and she laughed a little before remembering why she was there.

“Tell me, Lizzie. What’s troubling you… why would you hide this from me?” He asked.

“…y-you know when I told you Tom had done something heinous to me?” She asked, not looking at him.

“Yes.” He answered simply. “Tell me, please, sweetheart.” He encouraged.

“…can we speak about this in the living room?” She asked, not looking him directly in the eye. Instead opting to glance.

“Of course, if that makes you more comfortable.” He said.

Raymond placed an arm around her waist gently and lead her onto the love seat, giving her a slight kiss atop her forehead before allowing her to sit. As they both sat down, Raymond came closer to her and rested his arm around the back of the sofa.

“Take your time, sweetheart.” He said, playing with her loose hair slightly.

“…w-when Tom and I got married, I was so in love. I even wanted a child, but he wasn’t the dad type or at least that’s what he convinced me. I begged, pleaded for he and I to have a child but each time he’d tell me that he doesn’t need a child as long as he had me. I thought that it was cute and romantic of him at the time, putting me as his number one. But that wasn’t the case… unfortunately, I didn’t know that at the time. Tom convinced me one day to get an implant t-to prevent me from having a child. I-in return, he’d have a vasectomy. I suppose that I saw it as a lovers pact… but the truth was, I went ahead and got my operation, but he never had his. I felt like confronting him about it, but I was too scared.” She explained, tears streaming down her face.

He was hesitant about what he should do, but in within a few seconds of being in his own head he decided to gather her in his arms. He held her tightly against his chest and cradled her head. She in turn, wrapped her arms around him and nudged her head as close to his chest as possible - hanging onto him like a leech.

“I love you, Lizzie. I love you so much.” He told her, he needed her to know.

“I’m sorry, Ray. I’m so sorry.” She apologize, she was nothing but damaged goods and she knew it.

He pulled away from her and held her head in his palms.

“Look at me, Lizzie… I’ll love you no matter what, remember that. You are the only person in this world I need, know that. I’m not just saying that to impress you… if you want to go to the doctors for a check up to see if there is any chance of you being able to have children then I will support you. If you are perfectly content with you and I then I would too support you on that, because I love you, Lizzie.” He told her and her heart warmed.

“I love you too, Ray.” She smiled.

He gave her a long, passionate kiss and she in turn kissed him.

“Besides…” he said, backing away. “We could always just get a dog.” He reasoned making her smile.

“Yeah, we really need to get a dog.” She chuckled.

“What do you say about going shopping for a little man or gal tomorrow?” He asked her, trying to cheer her up.

“Just because you said it like that, yes.” She said, beginning to giggle when he fist bumped her.

“You’re so cute you know.” She chuckled and he smirked.

“Better believe it, sweetheart.” He said, leaning into her and giving her another kiss.

“You’re such a charmer.” She giggled, when he removed her t-shirt and laid her back onto the love seat.

“What was that?” He grinned as he began to kiss down her bare abdomen.

“You know what I said.” She smiled.

Raymond paced his way back up to her face like a panther clothing in on its prey. He placed both of his arms at either side of her stomach whilst he looked at her bright blue eyes. He brushed his lips against hers, teasing her to give in.

Eventually, she latched her soft lips into hers after tiring of his teasing. She could feel him smirking against her. So, she ran her hand down the front of his chest until she reached his jeans. She began to rub him through his now tight denim and he became weak. He hid his face in the crook of her neck, reveling in the pleasure. Whilst she was caressing him, he made himself busy by kissing her neck intimately.

When he began to hear her moan he knew that if she didn’t stop rubbing him, he wouldn’t be able to last. So, he stood up and removed his clothing whilst she removed hers.

Within a matter of seconds the both of them were completely naked, in the middle of their living room. Luckily, there were no windows which were visible from the outside streets.

When he joined Liz again, she immediately moaned at the feeling of his hard flesh against her warmth.

“Tell me what you want, Lizzie.” Raymond seduced.

“I want you, Ray. I want all of you.” She was beginning to get all flustered at the feeling of his member against her folds.

“Where do you want me, Lizzie. Tell me.” He said, sounding awfully submissive.

She kissed him and rolled him over so that she took his place. She continued to kiss him whilst she rubbed herself against him. Hearing all of his moans. He was relishing in the feeling of Liz on top of him. As she began to go quicker he was worried about losing it all so he tensed his legs as hard as possible to try and distract himself from such intense pleasure. She rode out her orgasm in him before kissing his lips earnestly.

“Mmm.” He moaned.

She slipped his manhood inside of her and he gripped her hips intensely.

“Fuuuuck, Lizzie.” He groaned, she was so tight after her orgasm he could have came right then and there.

He began to encourage her hip movement once she was adjusted. He was so close and by her whimpers and pants he could tell she was too.

“Please, Lizzie. Please, I’m so close.” He begged, he needed his release.

“Come with me, Raymond.” She ordered intensely.

In a matter of seconds the both of them came hard and fast, moaning and groaning at there pleasure. She could feel Raymond’s seed spurt inside of her and she loved it. It took them a short while until he was completely empty.

“That was amazing, Lizzie.” He smiled and she did too.

“Mmm, you’re right about that.” She agreed.

She leaned down to kiss him and began to move a little. He jumped at the feeling.

“Argh, Lizzie. That hurts.” He told her.

“Oops.” She flirted, but she was suddenly flipped.

He grinded his hips into her, despite the excruciating pain until she received a mini orgasm.

“Wow. The things you do for me are incredible.” She chuckled.

“Yeah well, you have to get used to it when you live with a glamorous, insatiable, saucy little minx.” He grinned, kissing her before pulling out.

“I don’t know how you dare. You’d be lost without me.” She joked.

“You know what, you’re damn right about that...” He smiled, giving her one more kiss.

“What do you say to a shower?” He asked.

“Sure, but won’t you have to wait a little longer to recuperate?” She teased.

“…insatiable.” He teased, slapping her ass as she got up slightly.

~

“What do you think about this one, Lizzie?” He asked.

“Aww, he’s so cute.” She said, gazing adorably at the puppy.

“Is that a yes?” He asked.

“I dunno, Ray… they’re all so cute, I want them all.” She told him.

The store worker came over to them and asked them if they need any help.

“Can we get this one out?” Liz asked immediately and he nodded.

The store worker placed the little black labrador puppy into Liz’s arms and she made an adorable “naw” sound.

“Like a kid in a candy store.” Raymond joked and the worker laughed.

“Shall we get this one, Ray?” Liz asked and he looked at how in love she was with the little pup.

“If that’s the one, sure thing, sweetheart.” He said and she smiled widely.

“We’ll bring him on over to the kiosk and we’ll work out everything.” The worker smiled before taking hold of the puppy and leading the way.

All of the paperwork and details were explained to Raymond and Liz and finally they purchased the pup. He was such a cute little thing of course they couldn’t resist.

On the ride home Liz sat with him on her knee.

“We’re on our way home now, little man. Mommy and daddy are going to take good care of you.” Liz said and received a lick across her cheek.

When they arrived home they contemplated what they would call the new arrival. It was late at night and they were both sat on the love seat with the pup in between their bodies.

“What about ‘Sam’ or ‘Sammy’?” Raymond suggested and Liz’s heart melted.

“Really, would you do that?” She asked.

“Well yeah, I have a funny feeling me and the little devil are going to get on splendidly. So, why not?” He said and she smiled widely.

“I like ‘Sammy’. It’ll be better to call when he inevitably runs away looking for an adventure.” She laughed as did he.

“Oh yeah. Sam was always an adventurous guy. Sammy it is.” He smiled.

“Sammy.” Liz said a few times and eventually their new pup turned to her.

The both of them couldn’t have been happier, they had a new edition to the family. At least this one wouldn’t have them up all night out of hunger or crying and for that, they were both grateful. All of their worries were gone and their minds were completely clear for the first time in a long time.

// the end. //

**Author's Note:**

> 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘬𝘶𝘥𝘰𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 :)


End file.
